1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce multicolored images.
The organic light-emitting devices may include an anode, a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked. Holes provided from the anode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as the holes and the electrons, may be recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons may change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.